


Defining Moments

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: from Sarah's prompt for CS fluff + hand holding





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lifeinahole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinahole/gifts).



> from Sarah's prompt for CS fluff + hand holding

Granny’s Diner was quiet, as it often was on a Tuesday night. Most of Storybrooke preferring to retire to the comfort of their homes, especially when the air had a taste of the autumn damp that would soon edge its way into their bones. 

Emma Swan sat next to her pirate (boyfriend still sounded too weird to her, almost insignificant in a way; she was happy enough to call him _hers_ ). They had stayed sipping hot cocoa for ages (thankful for Granny turning a blind eye to their generous splashes of rum). Emma traced the edges of Killian’s rings with her fingers, the metal seemingly always cool to the touch. 

She thought of how much she had relished the feeling of the rings biting into her hand when he was trying to warm her up after her encounter with Elsa’s ice wall. She had splayed her fingers to grasp his hand more firmly, the heat radiating from him made all the more evident against the cool of his silver. Even through chattering teeth and aching muscles, Emma had felt a moment of pure happiness. Just a small taste of their future. 

“Penny for your thoughts, love?” Killian angled his head towards her, his thumb moving to graze her fingertips whenever they flitted near enough. 

“Hmm just thinking of how much I like holding your hand…” Emma flushed slightly as her lips curled into a smile. 

“Is that so, Swan? I suppose it’s a pity I don’t still have two of them.” He flashed her a grin. Emma refused to be hoodwinked, especially as she had picked up on her pirate’s habit of masking pain with bravado and an adorable smile. 

“Hey -“ Emma moved a hand to cup his face, his stubble scratching her palm lightly. “You know I don’t care about that, right?”

“Of course.” Killian gave a small shrug, his blue eyes darkening only a second before he was flashing his pearly whites at her again. 

“Killian…” God, sometimes she wanted to slap him. 

“It’s alright, love. I’m sure most women don’t expect to end up with a man with a hook for a hand – even if the subject in question is far better looking than a certain permed cartoon character.” A wink at her now, but Emma held fast to the point she wanted to make. 

“You do know that the only reason I ever teased you about it was because you were so infuriating, right?” Emma’s hand now wrapped around the collar of his jacket, a smirk dancing on her lips. 

“Too much to handle was I, Swan?” he practically _purred_ at her. 

“Something like that.” Emma nestled closer to him, the peppery scent of his leather greeting her; his warmth coming in tendrils like ivy climbing up her arms.    
“Besides, I wouldn’t trade you for anyone. Two-handed or otherwise.” She could almost feel him relax at her words, hear the smile on his lips. A smile of her own spreading as she felt him kiss the top of her head. 

“I’m certain that makes me the luckiest pirate in any realm, love.”


End file.
